Second Chances
thumb|300pxSecond Chances is a 2014 comic book story. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are back in this IDW collection of the all-new adventures by Troy Little! There are some strange things going on in Townsville. The villains are villains-no-more and are teaming up with the heroes? It's a good thing Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are still around just in case. Plot Mojo Jojo decides that he has too many failures, and takes Antidote X. The Powerpuffs and the Professor decide to take him back to their house, and he becomes a lab assistant again. Buttercup thinks Mojo has a plan, but Blossom wants to give him a 'second chance'. HIM is enraged by Blossom's sentiment and decides to get the Powerpuffs to never give second chances to anyone. He uses his powers to mind control all the major Powerpuff Girls villains: The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, and the Amoeba Boys, and have them become heroes and change their ways. Blossom and Bubbles welcome this change in heart, but Buttercup remains unconvinced. HIM sends a monster to attack Townsville, and the ex-villains help the Powerpuff Girls take it down, which earns them the trust of Buttercup. However, HIM releases his control of the villains, and they start doing evil things again. HIM shows remorse for his actions and admits that he mind controlled the villains to act good so the Girls' moral defenses would falter. The Powerpuff Girls let the villains go for the day since it wasn't their fault. When they return home, they find out Mojo Jojo has turned back into this evil supervillain self and stole an atomic bomb. The girls go to Mojo's lair, where he plans to launch the bomb into the volcano to destroy Townsville. He escapes in a pod, but the girls manage to remove the bomb and shoot it into space. Mojo has realized his plan failed but moved on to a more ambitious goal: taking over the world! ...To be continued Trivia *This contains issues 1-6 of the IDW Powerpuff Girls comics. *Fuzzy Lumpkin's Meat Ray and Meat Jam can be seen for the first time since Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins. Bubbles states that her last encounter with the gun turned her hair into a drumstick. *The Rowdyruff Boys are not seen in this comic, just like See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey and The Powerpuff Girls Rule!. Gallery Second Chances Page 1.jpg Second Chances Page 2.jpg Second Chances Page 3.jpg Second Chances Page 4.jpg Second Chances Page 5.jpg Second Chances Page 6.jpg Second Chances Page 7.jpg Second Chances Page 8.jpg Second Chances Page 9.jpg Second Chances Page 10.jpg Second Chances Page 11.jpg Second Chances Page 12.jpg Second Chances Page 13.jpg Second Chances Page 14.jpg Second Chances Page 15.jpg Second Chances Page 16.jpg Second Chances Page 17.jpg Second Chances Page 18.jpg Second Chances Page 19.jpg Second Chances Page 20.jpg Second Chances Page 21.jpg Second Chances Page 22.jpg Category:Comics Category:IDW Comics Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Books focusing on Buttercup Category:Books focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Books focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Books focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Books focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Books focusing on Sedusa Category:Books focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins